Boot Camp - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Rachel gets the part in a play and needs to know what life or physical training for the Army is like for the part. She signs up for boot camp training to get first hand experience…her trainer? None other than Finn Hudson himself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Boot Camp - Au Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 10-20-12, Updated: 04-03-13  
Chapters: 10, Words: 19,426

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"Boot Camp"

AU Finchel

Prompt from Aria – FinchelFever33 – My muse :D Thanks for all the amazing ideas you give me. I think I am having an overload of amazing things coming to mind with all these ideas you give me.

'**Rachel gets the part in a play and needs to know what life or physical training for the Army is like for the part. She signs up for boot camp training to get first hand experience…her trainer? None other than Finn Hudson himself.**

Rating: You know me with my potty mouth, so def M for mature

Disclaimer: Don't own anything as much as I wish I did.

**Chapter 1**

"Wait really?" Kurt's voice piped up in an excited tone.

Rachel had landed the best role not even a week ago and had been getting really great praise for it. It wasn't a really huge role, but it was something pretty great. Her character was going to be this really amazing woman, and she craved those types of roles.

But when she was told that she got it, she wanted to make sure she perfected it, she always usually did. She wanted it to be exactly how everyone would see it in real life, but she hadn't expected herself to do what she just did.

"What?" Rachel asked seeing the way he was just staring at her, in shock at what Rachel was about to do.

"You are going to go to boot camp for one month? Do you realize the things those people have to go through Rach? You are a tiny little thing, do you honestly think they will take it slow on you?"

Rachel just raised her eyebrow as she continued packing her things. "Kurt, I know what I am getting myself into, please don't make me feel bad about it."

Kurt sighed and plopped himself on the bed besides her. "I'm sorry babe, I just am so shocked that YOU signed up for this, and no one is forcing you to do it."

Rachel shrugged "I want this role to be perfect, sue me." She said looking at him and winking at him playfully.

Kurt groaned "Fine, I'll be supportive of this crazy endeavor, but I do want you to know I'm not for it whatsoever…"

Rachel just laughed "Wow well gee thanks."

He smiled "And I won't get to see you for one month, that's just so crazy! What am I going to do with myself?"

Rachel pushed the bag down and shrugged "I'm sure you will be able to find something to do, Blaine will be happy that you will have the place all to yourself."

He shrugged "Yeah that's great and I'm excited, but I can't be too excited when my bff is going off to some military base for a whole month, and getting her ass kicked."

Rachel rolled her eyes "It's called support…"

He nodded "Fine, I'll zip my lips…but just realize I'm going to be upset."

"Kurt, this role is one of the most challenging things I have and probably will ever do, and you know I love actually experiencing what my character is going to in the play, so please be understanding that this is final."

He sighed and nodded "Ookay, fine…" he said but his eyes began to tear. "I'll just miss you.."

Rachel smiled and walked over to him, pulling him in deep for a huge hug.

"I'll miss you too…so, so much."

0o0

Finn sat down staring at the papers in front of him, trying to go over everything on his mind, it seemed like it was just too much going on.

"Sergeant Hudson…may I come in?" Dennis knocked on the door.

Finn looked up to see him and nodded, waving his arm for him to come in.

"Here is the report you asked for, and your sergeant major wants to see you." Finn closed his eyes as he said this.

He had so much to do, and here he was being called into his supervisors office. He groaned but nodded for him to leave. Worst part was it was his dad, so he always felt even more pressure to get everything just a tad perfect.

He knocked softly but swiftly, he wanted to get it over with.

"Come in.." his strong voice came out.

Everyone was afraid of Finn's dad, even Finn had to admit he was always slightly intimidated, but he made Sergeant on his own without his dads help…despite what some people said, they still admired and respected him.

He was also intimidated by his dad, but he always pretended not to be.

He put his hand to salute him, but his dad waved him off. Almost like he was in a hurry and in no time to mess around with that.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

His dad just nodded and put his hand out for Finn to sit down.

"Yes, son there is something that I need you to do, and won't take no for an answer, I assigned all of your assignments to your corporal so you can do this project that needs to be done. Now what I am going to tell you might take you by surprise, but like I said I won't take no for an answer, is that clear?"

Finn just nodded "Yes Sir." Although Finn was super confused, and wasn't even sure why his dad would assign his stuff to his corporal.

"I got a call, a very important call…and I need you to train someone for a month."

Finn furrowed his brow and sat up straight, trying to wrap what his dad just said to him around his brain.

"So you are taking me off my cases to physically train someone?...Sir?" Finn said staring at his dad right in the eyes.

His dad didn't even blank. "Yes…"

Finn nodded "Okay, well may I ask who this person is? I'm guessing he must be important if you are making me do it."

He just nodded and pulled out a file "SHE is in fact really important…"

Finn raised his eyebrows. What? He wasn't even sure how to take that.

"You mean it's a girl that I'm training?"

He just nodded once more.

"Her name is Rachel Berry, she is a really famous Broadway star, her dads are really rich and we could honestly use the money…also, I am friends with the director of her show…so you can see the bind I am in."

Finn stood up angrily "What? Are you kidding me? So because of money and your friendship to some guy; that you probably haven't even spoken to in a long time…you are making ME take a prissy Broadway actress and train her?"

His dad stood up and Finn instantly gulped, feeling a little scared now.

"Like I said Finn, you are doing this…I don't want to hear you complain about it. She will be here within the hour, and you will make her feel at home. Is that understood?"

Finn just shook his head, he didn't need telling twice when it came to his dad, so he just stormed out, not even taking time to say anything else.

This was going to be hell…literally hell.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel stepped out of the car and looked all around her, everyone was in uniforms, she scrunched her nose as she saw the way some of them were being yelled at in the corner. She felt a little nervous, maybe Kurt was right.

"Miss Berry?"

Rachel turned to stare at a very frail looking older man, he had on the same uniform as everyone else, only his was black and he had on a ton of pins on his shoulders. Which Rachel knew meant he was probably more important than anyone else.

Rachel placed her bag down, and he waved his arm at her. Then extended it and Rachel softly took his in hers, shaking it..but was surprised at how hard he took hers, it was very firm…whereas Rachel's was more gentle.

"I'll have my guys take your suitcases up to your room, don't you worry about that." He said smiling at her. "Very, very nice to meet you." He said smiling from ear to ear.

She smiled right back at him. She was definitely one for respecting her elders. "The pleasures mine. You must be Sergeant Major Hudson?" She said eyeing him, mostly because that's what her director told her. He nodded "Yes indeed it is. I go way back with Mike." He said referring to her director in which Rachel nodded. "Very big base…" She said very softly eyeing the huge place.

He nodded along with her "It is indeed, don't worry though you will have a great tour guide, that will show you around here. I am obligated to tell you his is my son, and he can be a bit tough on the edges, but he is actually pretty great at this training stuff. I picked the best for you. Mike and your dads informed me how important this one is for you."

He said, placing his hand on her back but not in a creepy perverted way, almost in a respectful way. And leading her to the main double doors, of the huge archway.

"Ahh Finn, come here." The major called over a very, very, very attractive guy. He was very clean shaven, in great shape, and extremely tall.

Rachel felt her cheeks flush almost as soon as he stared at her. Wow his gaze was a bit intimidating.

Finn had been cursing under his breath and even continued to do so when he heard his dad call him over, he was in the middle of talking with his friend Puck when he got called over. "Ha dude, you under babysitting duty….sucks for you." But it seemed like Puck immediately stopped talking when the guys saw the girl standing with Finn's dad.

"Holy crap dude…she's hot." Puck said, but Finn gave him a death stare.

He ran over, but he couldn't help but stare at her, she was absolutely beautiful…almost like the kind of beauty you only see in TV shows or movies.

Why hadn't his dad informed him of how pretty she was? Then again, his dad would never talk about that type of stuff, and maybe his dad didn't know either.

She had on a really pretty dress, and Finn tried as hard as he could to look away, but it was almost impossible.

Rachel smiled up at him, and extended her hand out for him to take.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Finn?" She said giving him the cutest smile.

He felt his cheeks flush but smiled back at her. "Uh.." was all he managed to say.

"Sergeant Hudson!" Finn's dad seemed a little unimpressed with the way Finn just reacted. Rachel wanted to laugh though at how adorable he seemed. He seemed almost socially awkward.

"Uh I'm sorry, yes I am. Nice to meet you as well." He said taking her small hand and softly shaking it.

Finn looked over at his dad and saw the way he stared at him, and he knew he was going to get yelled at later.

Rachel eyed Finn's uniform, it seemed like he had on the military green color, but instead of having as many pins as his dad had, he had on much less. But Rachel could tell he was also pretty important in rank.

"Sergeant Hudson, if you will…you are going to be taking Miss Berry to show her, her room, and then show her around…when you are done with that…report back to me. Is that clear?"

Rachel just stared the two men. She somehow wasn't intimidated, but she kind of felt bad for this Finn guy.

Finn did his salute and waved him off.

"Alright Miss Berry, I have other matters to attend to. If you need anything from me, let me know and I will be right there. If not, I expect Sergeant Hudson to attend to you."

Rachel nodded at him, and held her purse tightly to her side "Yes sir…thank you so much." She said smiling at him.

Rachel and Finn watched as he left, and Rachel turned to face Finn. "Whoa, he's a bit much…I thought he was going to smack the crap out of you…" Rachel said giggling.

Finn just stared at her and furrowed his brow, he watched as she just started walking, she wasn't even sure which way to go, which Finn thought was kind of funny she just automatically started walking, and was taken back by what she just said. She seemed a bit on the defensive side, but he knew it must be the whole Broadway thing.

"Hey do you even know where you are going?" Finn said running to catch up to her.

Rachel shrugged and turned to face him. "I saw that other guy with my suitcase go this way…I thought I'd just walk around."

Finn sighed "Look, if you are going to go with me on this tour thing, I need to you not just walk off please." He said raising an eyebrow.

She just stared up at him, and nodded "Alright fine, lead the way then…" She said nodding at him.

He smiled at how he was kind of intimidated by her, so he decided to not say anything and just walk with her.

"This way…" He said, but stayed silent.

Rachel just looked up at him. "Are you always this quiet?"

He sighed "Are you always this talkative? You learn to not talk as much when you are in the military."

She just pursed her lips "I don't like that…I think talking is one of the most important tools we have. Plus you have a nice voice, it'd be a shame to see you not use it."

Finn just looked down at her, shocked at yet again what she just said. What was wrong with her? But somehow that made him feel a bit nervous, she just said she liked his voice pretty much.

He cleared his throat and finally reached her room. "This is your room for the next month, we do have curfew, and you can get in trouble if you don't follow the rules. I'll go over all the rules with you later, but the number one rule is don't cut curfew…is that understood?"

Rachel seemed unimpressed, she seemed to definitely not like that rule but nodded. "I guess so…"

Finn just nodded, because he thought 'I guess so' was better than anything he was going to get out of her.

Finn took this time to show her around the main campus, and showed her other things she would need to know.

By the time they reached back to the main campus it was already noon. "When's lunch?" Rachel said interrupting something that Finn was saying.

He sighed and stared at her, she was definitely going to be harder to work with than he thought.

"Actually.." He looked down at his watch "Now…"

She smiled "Goody, I'm hungry." She said putting her hands out for him to lead the way.

He sighed, and led her into the main hall for lunch.

The minute they entered, eyes were on them. And whispering was almost immediately followed.

Finn sighed, god he was really going to be made fun of now, and he spotted Puck on the corner with his other buddies making kissing faces. Finn just looked away, and down at Rachel hoping more than anything she didn't catch that.

"Look before you go see what we have to eat…I should warn you there isn't really that much stuff that is enjoyable. Just be forewarned." Finn said staring down at her.

Rachel just nodded "That's fine…thanks though." She said, but stopped walking as she noticed Finn wasn't next to her. "Aren't you coming?" She said walking back to where he was standing and pulling on his shirt, and Finn felt his cheeks flush once more with not only how everyone was staring at them, but at her touch.

He sighed and decided to let her just pull him. They picked their food and sat down.

"I'm sorry about all the stares…" Finn said, hoping it wasn't going to be such a big issue.

Rachel waved her arm "It's quite alright. I'm used to it…"

He just stared at her as she took a sip from her water bottle. She then smiled at him, and watched him as he took a long chug of his water.

"That must be hard…" She said staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow and placed his bottle down. "What is?" He asked a little curious as to what she was talking about.

"Having your boss be your dad. He seems a bit tough…"

Finn just shrugged "I'm used to it…" He said using the same thing she had just a few seconds prior. Which made Rachel smile and nod.

"But it was hard growing up, it was like he wouldn't allow me to be anything else."

Rachel just stared at him, and crossed her arms "That sucks…" She said looking down at her lap.

He shrugged "It's fine…what about you? How is this whole Broadway thing?"

She didn't blink when he said Broadway like he was making fun of her, but shrugged as well "It's fine…"

He chuckled at how now she was doing the same as him.

"We should head back to your room, you need to get set up before we start training. I want to show you the basics before curfew. So do you want to go change and meet me in the main hall?"

But Rachel didn't move. "Umm.." She looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Finn said looking at her as if he wasn't sure what she needed.

"Can you take me?"

Finn wanted to laugh, he hadn't expected that but he nodded "Of course. Let's go…" He said helping her up and walking alongside her to walk her to her room.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this whole thing, but one thing was for certain…he liked Rachel. He definitely didn't expect that.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel awoke the next morning excited and ready to go, Finn had told her that night that instead of getting ready to train on the day she arrived, he had spoken to his dad and I guess was told that he should be respectful and give her at least a day to get settled, and the next day she could start.

So that's what Finn explained to Rachel, so here she was ready to get started.

She put on her most comfortable jeans, and t-shirt she could find. She had to ask Kurt for help because none of them had clothes of the sort in their place, so they turned to Blaine who helped them out.

But when Rachel walked over to the main hall for breakfast, her stomach turned a little. She was never one that minded people's stupid comments or stares, like she told Finn; she was used to it. But she was over thinking what she was wearing when people were starting to stare really badly at her.

She just wished Finn was anywhere in sight. He had told her that night to meet him at 5 am sharp, to eat breakfast and get started, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for Finn?" She heard someone's voice come from behind her. She turned to face a very good looking guy, with a weird look in his face.

She wanted to say something snarky mostly at the way he was kind of staring at her and giving him this weird look, but she knew it was all about respect here…and she wasn't going to start having people think she was a snob.

"Umm yes actually." She said smiling feeling a bit insecure. Two other guys joined him, and now she felt even more tiny than she already did.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Puck…and this is Mike and Sam. They bunk with me…and Finn is kind of a friend of ours." Puck said almost in a 'yup I know the boss' kind of deal.

Rachel furrowed her brow, but smiled politely. "Oh um it's nice to meet you gentlemen…have you seen Finn? We were supposed to meet here."

Puck shrugged "Probably off yelling at people. He's tough like that, you know?"

She saw the blonde guy that Puck referred to as 'Sam' chuckle. God why did guys have to sometimes act all jerky when it came to girls.

She nodded nonetheless "That's awesome, um look I don't want to get in trouble so I better go find him."

Puck nodded but stepped in front of her so she wasn't able to walk further.

"I can take you to him…if you want."

She just stared at him, and eyed him up and down. "You can?" She asked almost not sure if she was able to accept his offer.

"One condition though…"

She could see a few people staring their way now.

She looked around at the faces, and she could see that the guys he was with were just staring at him, almost too amused with themselves.

"That is?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, because she honestly wasn't sure what he was going to ask of her.

"You have to sing to us…aren't you a Broadway star?" He asked, at first she wasn't sure if he was just asking, or if he was poking fun…but with the way people were snickering and the way he was staring at her, she knew it was latter.

God why were they being so mean? She pursed her lips and shook her head

"Don't think so…" She said pushing him to the side and starting to walk, but Puck was right next to her within seconds.

"Oh come on! We all want to hear how amazing you are. One song…" He said winking at her.

"I don't think that small head of yours can comprehend what amazing is…"

"oooh" Mike and Sam both said laughing as Rachel totally dissed him.

"Oh burn!" Another unfamiliar face said, making Puck glare at him and then stare at Rachel.

Before he could say anything else, someone else's voice could be heard through the crowd.

"That enough!" Puck immediately had this face like he knew he was in trouble.

Rachel looked over to see that it had been Finn who was shouting.

"What is going on here?" Finn said looking at the scene in front of him.

No one said a word.

"Oh so now nothing is going on?"

Rachel huffed "I was just schooling your boy here…he wanted me to sing and I don't want to show him what talent is…" She said winking at him as if mocking Puck.

Finn just stared at Rachel, almost impressed by what she just said, but looked over at Puck.

"Puck are you bugging Miss Berry here?"

Puck just shuffled his feet, not wanting to say anything, but just shrugged.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, she could tell he was afraid of Finn.

"Is anyone bothering her?"

Once again the whole room was silent.

"Need I remind everyone that Miss Berry is our guest, and we need to treat her as that? I expect you to treat her like one of us. Is that clear? Or do I have to make myself clear?"

Rachel stared shocked at how he was almost protecting her, she definitely liked this side to him.

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

He grabbed her by the arm, "Follow me…" He said and then turned to face the crowd "Back to what you were doing…" He said and then continued pulling Rachel along with him.

Rachel turned to see Puck's livid face and noticed everyone almost in shock at Finn's reaction.

Finn let her arm go halfway to where they were headed, and now Rachel had to run to keep up with his huge strides.

"Slow down…" Rachel said panting as she finally reached him. "Thank you for standing up for me back there, I didn't really need your help, but that was nice…"

Finn turned to look at her, which made her almost crash into him from the sudden stop.

"Let me make one thing clear…if you pull something like that again, I will have you regretting that you ever wished to come here…is that understood?"

Rachel stared up at him, now realizing why people were so intimidated by him. That voice he used really got under your skin, and he hadn't spoken to her in that way before, even though technically they had only spoken a few times yesterday.

She gulped but nodded "Yes sir.." She said very quietly.

Finn noticed how sad she looked, he hadn't meant to make her feel so sad, but he also didn't want people to think that this girl was making him a chum. She was a guest, nothing more…but why did he feel so bad at yelling at her? He sighed as he nodded "Okay, so lets get to work, shall we?"

0o0

"Is that really necessary?" Rachel asked panting, almost out of breath, he was running her under the mill and she could barely keep up with everything he was telling her.

Rachel liked to think she was in good shape, not the most amazing shape, but in good shape…but he was beating her ass in this training.

Plus he was yelling at her, and she didn't like to be yelled at like that.

"Can we take a break?" She asked, and was shocked when Finn nodded a yes.

Truth was Rachel was actually keeping up with what he was doing which was great, but he also felt bad putting her through so much crap. Why did his dad have to do this to him?

He handed her a water bottle and grabbed one for himself.

Rachel almost downed the whole thing, and saw that Finn was staring at her with an amused expression.

"You did pretty good for your first 2 hours….I'm impressed."

Rachel just stared at him, but nodded "Thanks, I don't feel like that but I'm glad you think so."

He laughed "So let me ask you a question?"

Rachel stared at him in shock, he hadn't really been one to open up, but now that he was it took her a little by surprise, but she nodded for him to go on.

"Why did you want to do this whole thing? I mean I know you are doing a Broadway show, so don't state the obvious, but why is this so important to you?"

Rachel looked down at her bottle, and then back up at him. "I like to do as much as I can for my character, I like to put in all the work I can…if that means having the training like this done…then that's what I will do. I just never thought I'd be willing to do something as crazy as this."

He laughed once more "Well I gotta say, you are very committed. I don't know if I would have it in me to do this just to do it."

Rachel squinted "Why don't you stop it? Why do you let your dad tell you what to do?"

He wasn't expecting that question, but found himself easily answering it "I'm not sure…I guess I just always did as my dad told me."

"I get that, and believe me…I understand trying to make your parents happy. But it's not something you want to do in life…is it?"

He sighed "It doesn't matter."

Rachel furrowed her brow "What? How does it not matter? That's the most insane thing I've ever heard…."

"Can we just drop this please?" Finn asked, almost pleading with her to stop.

Rachel wasn't one to continue something if someone was uncomfortable, but she just would never understand it.

She just nodded, placing her hand on top of his.

Finn just stared at it, almost as if he had never seen something like it before.

It was so little next to his, but what she did next made him stiffen, she scooted her chair over, and held his hand. Softly squeezing it, her hand was really soft, and it felt nice in his rough hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push it on you…" She said not moving her hand.

Finn just nodded because honestly he felt like if he were to speak his words would come out all stupid.

"We should get back to work, huh?" She asked, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Finn just stared once more shocked at the contact. Even through all the sweating she smelled really great.

When she turned up to go back to where they were previously, he softly touched his cheek where the kiss had been just seconds before.

He gulped at how much he liked that feeling. But quickly pushed it aside, standing up to do more training with her.

0o0

The rest of training had gone really smoothly, and Rachel had been completely sore.

"You did great shorty." Finn said giving her a high five.

Rachel laughed and nodded "Well I had a great trainer…" She said walking alongside him.

He spotted Puck along with Mike and Sam in the corner and Puck instantly spotted him as well, giving him the finger and once again making that stupid kissing face.

Finn rolled his eyes, but once again was taken by surprise when he felt soft hands lean up and place yet another kiss on his cheek.

Puck, Sam, and Mike all stared at the scene with their mouths hanging open. Puck had totally been kidding, but hadn't expected Rachel to actually kiss him, whether on the cheek or not.

Finn just smiled down at Rachel, and waved bye as she headed down to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel said loud enough for the guys to hear.

Finn just watched as she left, damn he was liking her. This was not good, and he could tell Puck and the guys were probably laughing or doing something crazy.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel found herself waking up really pumped that following morning, that was until she reached the main hall to find Finn for their morning session. Once again the attention was on her, every face was looking in her direction. It was almost like they were impressed with had gone down yesterday, but also not really wanting anything to do with Rachel.

Rachel was super sore, had a headache, and felt a little nauseated…but she actually was in a good mood, despite the stares and even some small whispering she couldn't imagine anything putting a damper on her mood.

"Have a good training yesterday?" Puck's annoying voice came from behind her. What was up with him? She knew he didn't like her, especially after yesterday…but did he really have to act like such a jerk about everything.

Rachel just nodded, but wasn't sure if she should engage in conversation after what had happened.

"You meeting with Finn again this morning?"

Rachel once again nodded, and watched as he just stood there watching her. What was his deal? She wanted to groan and walk away, but she thought better.

"You know no one wants you here…." Puck said finally making Rachel stare completely at him.

"That's unfortunate because they'll have to make peace for a month. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so if you don't like me Puck…I suggest you take it up with someone who actually cares."

Puck raised his eyebrow a little shocked at how she was defending herself.

"Well we just don't think it's fair that daddy bought your way into this place, and you automatically get special favors."

Rachel rolled her eyes "You don't know anything you are talking about…."

Puck just scoffed "Oh please spoiled rich little brat like yourself, you probably don't even know what working your ass off for something truly means."

Rachel turned on her heel and faced him directly. "I don't know what the hell is your problem with me, but I have done nothing to make you dislike me so much…."

Puck was ready to retaliate when his eyes went wide and stood up straight, putting his hand to his head, to salute someone apparently.

When Rachel turned to look at who he was getting ready to greet, she saw that it had been Finn….that's why Puck automatically shut up. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"Puck…Rachel." Finn said looking at the two in front of him.

Rachel just smiled politely up at Finn, but Finn could tell something had gone down…especially with the way her eyes kept glancing sideways, almost as if she was uncomfortable.

"Puck you bugging Rachel?" Finn asked with his most stern voice.

Puck just shook his head, and Rachel shook hers as well. "No Finn, he was just asking me how my day went yesterday. Truly, it was nothing bad." Rachel said, and she could see Puck gaze down at her, but quickly look back up at Finn.

"It's Sir not Finn Rachel, please remember there are rules here."

Rachel wanted to roll her eyes at him, because just yesterday she was able to use Finn in training, but in front of others she wasn't allowed to use it. She just smiled and nodded. "Sorry sir, won't happen again."

Finn hated for some reason telling Rachel this, especially when he saw the look she gave him almost as if she was hurt by his demands. But he couldn't let anyone hear that he was being called by his first name and not sir.

"Alright, well if that's all Puck I will be taking Rachel off your hands and escorting her to more training."

Puck saluted and nodded, "Yes Sir!" He said loudly, which made Rachel want to laugh…they looked sort of like robots.

"Come along Rachel." Finn said, making Rachel snap out of her thoughts and follow Finn…trying her hardest to keep up with his strides, although it was almost impossible.

They walked in silence, but Finn desperately wanted to ask her how she had been.

He cleared his throat. "So um, how are you…how are you feeling?"

Rachel wanted to chuckle "Great actually…I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected. But I just have this sort of weird energy." She said almost too enthusiastically, which Finn found really quite adorable.

"That's um great. Look today we will have to do the same, but this time kick it up a notch…is that fine?"

Rachel just stared up at him and nodded "Uh yeah of course…I want to do as much as I can…"

Finn nodded and led her to the training room.

0o0

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked, knocking softly on the small door.

She had spent the last 20 minutes in the bathroom throwing up what seemed to be her breakfast. He closed his eyes and looked down at his hands, they were completely shaking.

When he didn't receive an answer he knocked once more "Rachel, I'm sorry…." He knew that it technically wasn't his fault, but it kind of was…he had made her go the extra mile and here she was definitely not feeling as chipper as she had this morning.

The door opened softly, and out came a sick looking Rachel, wiping at her brow and the other hand had gone down to her stomach, rubbing small circles on it.

"I feel like I could die…" Rachel said making another gagging noise.

Finn scrunched his nose and sighed "I'm really, really sorry. If I pushed you too much…."

Rachel put her hand up to stop him from talking "It's okay. It wasn't your fault…I needed the push…although you could've taken it a little easier on me."

Finn chuckled at the way she almost was smiling but also frowning.

He nodded "Well we now know your limits. Here I took the liberty to get you some Gatorade and some ibuprofen…."

He handed the said items to her and smiled at her as she took them swiftly, giving him an adorable smile and popped the pills in her mouth, while taking the longest drink.

He sat down with her on the bench and sighed "I really am sorry Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, wiping her mouth "Stop apologizing…it's my fault Finn."

She shrugged "I'll be fine, I just overdid it a little, no need to worry." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?..." When she saw the look he gave her she groaned "I mean before your stupid curfew rule is broken? Like don't you guys have stuff you can do?"

Finn shrugged "Not even sure…."

Rachel gave him the 'what' look. Almost as if too shocked he didn't really know about anything.

He shrugged "What? I barely even go out of this place, I just don't do much…you would need to ask someone else that question."

Rachel sighed "God I couldn't imagine being here for so long…I mean no offense or anything, I just would die if I had a curfew so early, and not only that but not be able to do anything…."

Finn shrugged once more "You get used to it."

She shook her head "Nope, I would never be able to…."

He chuckled at her "Well what type of stuff would you want to do?"

She smiled at him "I don't know I like to dance and sing, so don't you guys have some sort of like karaoke kind of thing? Or hmm how about like a place you can go play darts or something fun like that?"

Finn shrugged for the third time, making Rachel groan "You really don't know about anything of the sort?"

He laughed "No…like I told you I don't go out often. Well…."

Rachel was about to groan again when he said that, and stared at him almost too intrigued "What?"

"Well you said you like dancing?"

She smiled even wider, and nodded rather quickly.

"We have this annual ball thing…..I heard it's supposed to be really fun or something like that."

"You mean like a dance?" Rachel asked, wanting to laugh at how adorable he was that he didn't even say that in the first place.

He nodded "Yeah I guess if you want to call it that. It's something for everyone to kind of get out of their element….we only do it once, but I've never gone to one."

Rachel raised her eyebrow "Wow, really?"

He nodded "Didn't see the point of it all…."

Rachel felt the smile spread even wider "Do you want to go?" She asked almost too quickly making Finn just stare at her in complete and utter shock.

"With you?" He regretted saying it that way when she looked almost putt off and hurt. He hadn't meant it that way, it just was very odd for a girl to just ask him that.

She gulped feeling a little insecure right now. "Umm well I mean yeah…but I meant as friends, you know you would take me to show me the ropes and such."

Finn just stared because at first he had thought it was more than just a friendly invitation, at least that's what he had felt, but maybe he was wrong.

"Oh um, well I guess that would be okay, seeing as how you don't know the rules and everything, I haven't gone to one, but I know pretty much everything that it entails…." Finn wanted to slap himself at how stupid he just sounded.

Rachel nodded "Okay, well that sounds great…when is it?"

He scrunched his nose trying to think of when it was. Wow he had really never gone to one of them.

"Um I believe it's a week from today. So we have plenty of time to kick your butt into shape before the dance."

She laughed and groaned loudly "Ugh, I don't know if that'll happen." She said grabbing her stomach once more.

He laughed along with her. "You're adorable…" Finn felt his cheeks flush when he heard what had just came out of his mouth.

Rachel just stared up at him almost as shocked as Finn was that he had said that.

"Thanks…." Rachel said smiling and feeling her cheeks flush. The room felt a tad hotter, and for an instant she saw him stare at her lips.

"We should call it a day, maybe do some more later today…but with you feeling like that I'm not going to push you any further okay?" He said clearing his throat and Rachel nodded quickly after.

It was as if he wanted to say something else or do something, but she found herself following him out of the auditorium.

0o0

He led her to her room, but instead of leaving he just stood there by the door. "Uh I guess I'll see you later on today?"

But Finn didn't say or do anything, he just stood there almost as if he were in a trance.

"Can I talk to you inside your room for a minute?" Finn asked her, making Rachel just furrow her brow, but found herself nodding yes.

She led him in and turned to face him "What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked, but everything went black when his lips crashed onto hers.

The kiss caught her completely off guard, and she almost bounced off of him as she pushed back staring in shock at what had just happened in matter of seconds.

She touched her lips where his were just seconds prior.

"What was that?" Rachel asked almost too shocked to even ask anything else. Finn was almost as shocked as Rachel was that he had just pulled that off.

Finn gulped and had wide eyes, he started pacing the room almost in a frantic.

"Oh god I'm so sorry….what did I just do?"

Rachel just stared at him "Finn…."

He stopped at his name being called from her mouth. "I got to go…" He said, but turned around to face her before he left "Please don't say anything to anyone about this…." He said, but Rachel really knew he meant his dad.

Before she could even say yes, he opened and closed her door.

But instead of over thinking what had just gone down, Rachel found herself touching her lip once more and smiling. Wow….that was intense.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel couldn't get that kiss out of her mind, it was something that was so unexpected yet something she seemed to really enjoy. This was definitely not good, she couldn't just be kissing the guy who was in charge to train her….she would definitely be the laughing joke.

Hell she pretty much already was, but if anyone found out that Finn had kissed her…and that she actually enjoyed it, then she would be in deep shit.

But she really enjoyed his kiss, and wished she hadn't pushed him back as fast as she had, but she was just so damn shocked. He liked her? I mean you can't just kiss someone if you don't like them, right?

She decided she would push it out of her mind and just train, without these thoughts plaguing her every thought.

0o0

Training had gone great every morning and afternoon, Finn hadn't brought up that kiss, and she was thankful for it. But she could tell there was more to these little training sessions than was being said. She wasn't going to mention it, and the ball was fast approaching.

It seemed like they only talked about their training sessions and if not they spoke about what she could eat to keep her diet healthy and make her not throw up if she wanted to continue with keeping up with their routine.

Finn cleared his throat their last training session before the ball. "So um, the balls tomorrow night…."

Rachel was wiping at her brow when he said this, making her shoot up and look up at him. He was packing away their tools and not looking at her, so she couldn't really tell what his expression was.

"oh I totally forgot about it…." Rachel completely lied, but it seemed like Finn believed it.

"I kind of have to do double duty, and help out at the punch booth, but did you still want to go?" Finn asked now finally turning to look at her.

Rachel couldn't feel more gross if she tried, she was sweating and her hair was sticking to her body from the sweat. She smiled up at Finn and nodded "I'd love to…"

"Okay, well it starts at 8, and I have to be there at exactly 8…you know? But uh I can pick you up at your room before then."

Rachel felt a little nervous at this, it almost felt like a date….but no, it wasn't was it?

She sighed and nodded "okay sounds good…."

Before she knew it, she was walking back to take a shower and get ready for tomorrows ball. Finn had told her he didn't want to do a session the day of the ball, so as to not be super sore that night.

0o0

The knock on the door made her heart skip a few beats. It was Finn, and he was a little early, which okay was great…but she was finding herself now rushing to get her shoes on.

She went with a nice elegant black dress that wasn't too casual, but wasn't too dressed down. She wasn't really sure what type of dress you can wear to these things, so she went with a dress that went past her knees, it did hug her curves which she was thankful wasn't overly baggy. She wore her hair down and straight, with her bangs in front.

When she opened the door, her cheeks instantly turned red from the way Finn's jaw dropped. He stared almost shocked at the dress and was looking at her up and down.

"Wow, you look absolutely stunning…" Finn's husky voice chimed back.

Rachel smiled politely and nodded "Thanks…" She looked at his tux, but it wasn't a normal tux it was dark blue almost like the uniform but much nicer, and she could definitely say the same for him. He looked great and very dressed up. "You look really good too."

He smiled and nodded as well. He held his hand out for her to take, "Shall we?" He asked almost as if he was in a bit of a hurry.

0o0

Finn couldn't hide the smile as he saw her reaction as soon as they entered the ball. She seemed genuinely excited to be there, which was great…but on the other hand wasn't. He knew he was already in deep crap by kissing her the way he had. He had to let her know this wasn't anything more than what it seemed to be; him escorting her to this dance.

It seemed almost harsh in a way, but she wasn't interested….at least he didn't think so, she had pushed him off of her when he kissed her that other night, so he didn't think it would be a put off if he made it a point that it wasn't anything more than that.

Something inside him made him not want to though, he truly liked Rachel…but that was just it, he couldn't….or more like it shouldn't. Not only would it interfere with everything, but it was just something he didn't need right now.

"We should go to the punch table, I need to let them know I'm here and that way you can get something to drink."

Rachel nodded and followed him but stared at the ceiling at all the decorations. It was a really nice night for a ball too, which made it that much more romantic which could either go good or bad.

"Hi Mandy…" Finn said and was greeted by a really pretty brunette with her hair in curls and a really pretty blue dress. She saluted Finn, but got a wave from Finn as if he didn't want that tonight.

"Hi Finn….and this must be Rachel?" Mandy said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and smiled back, she was really pretty which was the first thing Rachel noticed.

"Mandy is going to help me at the booth, but I'll be taking over once her date arrives…." He smiled over at Mandy and she nodded.

Finn handed Rachel a cup of punch. "Hey are you sure you are going to be okay by yourself once I'm here…?" Finn asked, knowing Rachel wouldn't want to be left alone, but she was a tough girl as Finn got from her, but he also felt bad just leaving her to do this work.

Rachel smiled, and shrugged. But there was something in her eyes that looked almost upset.

0o0

The ball started to pick up soon after they arrived, music was definitely a lot better than Rachel expected.

But Finn was right, she had pretty much been left alone since they got there. She didn't feel comfortable especially knowing that most people didn't want her there, she even got a few funny stares when they passed her way.

She just sighed and looked down at her heels, they were starting to get sweaty and her dress was starting to itch.

She wasn't expecting to feel as bummed out by not having Finn ask her for a dance as much as she had. Wasn't he interested? Wasn't he the one who kissed her? So why was it feeling like he was avoiding her?

He had brought her punch once more, but after that she only saw him when she looked over at the punch table, or when he was walking over to the other booths.

"Wow you look stunning…" Puck said from behind Rachel.

What was it with this guy and always having something to say to her? She really just didn't need this tonight.

"Don't you have someone else to insult?" Rachel turned to stare at Puck. He actually looked really handsome with his tux, but instead of the dark blue that Finn had he had on a black, she always was so used to seeing him in uniform that seeing him with something else on was very different.

But puck just shrugged "I don't feel like insulting you tonight Rachel, you saved my butt before….so I only owe it to you to be civil for one night…not to say I won't another day, but for tonight I think it's best to just be nice."

Rachel eyed him up and down and stared at him as if she couldn't believe him.

He laughed "No really, I do mean it….I didn't get a chance to thank you for not saying that I was being rude to you to Finn."

Rachel nodded but continued to stare at him funny. "Why are you so mean to me though? Besides the obvious that you stated before."

Puck sighed and just stared at her "I guess I'm just jealous that you are able to do this just for fun, and not like everyone else."

Rachel smiled at him "Well thank you for saying that and to answer you before…I didn't have my 'rich' parents pay for me to get in here…I did this for a play I am doing….I'm committed to whatever I do, so please don't think I'm doing this just for fun or for kicks."

Puck just stared at her and held his hand out "Well I have to say, I'm a little impressed and have to say I have to hand it to you. Most people wouldn't do that. Care for a dance?" He asked politely.

She just laughed at the way he was staring at her, with his eyebrow arched.

She looked back over at Finn, he was still handing out punch and she sighed. She wanted to dance, that was the whole point of this ball thing, she wanted to have fun. So why did she feel like by saying yes to him, was betraying Finn?

She stared once more at Puck and nodded "I'd love to…."

Puck smiled and grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor.

It was an upbeat song so instead of the waltz or something classy they actually got to have fun and dance to something with rhythm.

It was actually pretty fun, and she hadn't even noticed when someone tapped Puck on the shoulder.

Puck stopped mid dance and stared shocked at Finn's tall form right next to him.

"May I cut in?" Finn asked staring at the two.

Rachel gulped staring at Finn. It was weird how when she hadn't been doing anything for the past hour he hadn't asked her to dance, yet here she was finally having fun and Finn was cutting in…not that she minded, just it was odd.

Puck seemed almost a tad annoyed, like he had been enjoying himself, but he nodded regardless. Rachel knew it had to do with rank, if it wasn't for Finn being so high up Puck might have said no.

Puck smiled at Rachel and walked away.

Rachel turned to stare at Finn, it was almost a teensy bit awkward, but it seemed like Finn felt that same way and immediately grabbed her by the arm and started dancing.

It took a minute for Rachel to realize what he was doing but followed suit right after, dancing to the song.

It started off a bit weird, but soon after Rachel was having a lot of fun. The song was pretty loud so she had to lean up on her tippy toes to talk to him. "Thanks for finally dancing with me…I thought you forgot about me." Rachel whispered in his ear.

Finn looked down to stare at her and shook his head as they continued to dance. "Just been busy…" he whispered back, he wanted to say 'never' but that seemed a bit too much and too risky. He couldn't show how he truly felt, but the way Rachel was staring at him, made his stomach turn.

She just smiled up at him, but her smile faltered as the next song came on….it was a very slow and romantic song. She just looked up at Finn and her cheeks flushed.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, knowing he probably had to return to his duties.

He shook his head "I could do one more song…." He said to her and held his hands out for her to take.

She grabbed them instantly and he pulled her in closer, her body was almost doing the work for her, since her brain and heart were a little mushy right now with how romantic this was. She was thankful when she placed her head down on his chest and he held onto her tightly.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she really liked Finn. They danced the full song just swaying back and forth along to the music, and she almost closed her eyes at how comfortable his chest felt on her cheek.

But soon after the song ended and reality struck, he pulled back and stared at her. "I better go…" He said, almost making her wish she could say or do something to make him not go….but she found herself just nodding at him.

He smiled once more and turned to walk towards the booth.

Rachel felt a little nauseous, she just needed to get fresh air and get out of there…so that's exactly what she did. She didn't even tell him she was leaving…but what was the point? She walked quietly to her room and shut the door, throwing her heels on the floor and plopping herself on her hard mattress.

What was wrong with her? She was liking him more and more, and it seemed like he was pulling away, maybe she was wrong about him? But why did she just want him to kiss her again?

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rachel wasn't sure why she was so nervous that following morning going to training. I mean the ball had been great, but it just confirmed how much she truly liked Finn. She hated how complicated this all had to be, but that's just what it was.

And when she saw him her stomach turned, almost like it was making it more real; the way she felt for him.

"Hey…" Finn said waving at her.

"Hi…" Rachel said very quietly staring up at him as she finally reached him.

"Where'd you go last night? I was going to bring you punch and couldn't find you." Finn said walking alongside her to.

Rachel couldn't help notice that Finn was now almost used to Rachel's walking, and didn't use his long strides when he walked. Almost out of respect, it was weird. She stared up at him as they continued to walk, how was she supposed to answer that question? It was his fault she left, she was getting all these stupid emotional feelings.

"Oh um I had to get fresh air, and then I just felt super exhausted. Sorry I didn't tell you though, I would have…but um, you seemed rather busy."

Finn just nodded, but noticed a hint of something in her tone, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Well I wish you would have stayed a bit longer…"

Rachel smiled but looked away from him, god and he had to make it worse with being adorable.

"So um what do we have planned today?" Rachel asked wanting to change subjects.

"I thought we'd start off with simple stuff and work up to more advanced…I'm kind of sore." He said that which he hadn't wanted to given that it was admitting to her how tired he was…but it was true.

She nodded "Whatever works for me…" She smiled up at him and followed him to the training room.

0o0

Training sucked, mostly because Rachel couldn't get anything out of her mind and it seemed to be coming out in the way she was performing…which was one thing she always told herself never to ever do, under any circumstance. But the way he was dressed, and the way he stared at her made it really hard.

"Rachel…are you focused today? I really need you to get this right, we don't have too many weeks left." He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as time went on, but Rachel couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel said huffing and panting as she jumped off the tire on the ground. "I have a lot going on…" She said in a way lying, but it was half truth.

"Well let's not get any of that stuff in your training please, I need you to not even think about all that other stuff." He said in his most stern voice, but Rachel could tell he didn't really like using it…at least she thought she did.

She groaned "Can we please just take a small break? I just need some water."

Finn sighed "Rach…"

Rachel stared up at him as he used the nickname that not too many people used. She wasn't sure why but it made her even more nervous.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Finn said noticing Rachel's expression.

Rachel instantly started shaking her head and waving her arms back and forth "Oh you're fine. Sorry that just kind of threw me off a bit…"

Finn wanted to shoot himself in the face, he wasn't thinking…and it seemed like when it came to Rachel, it was sometimes hard to.

He nodded "Um we can take a break that's fine…" He said hoping to alleviate some of the tension he felt, but also he felt a little hot under the collar from the way she was staring at him.

They walked over to the table with the water and Rachel turned to stare up at Finn.

"Finn….can I tell you something?" She asked in her most quiet voice, almost as if too nervous to say what she had to.

Finn furrowed his brow, not sure what she needed to say. There could be a manner of things that she could tell him, so he was a bit nervous and confused, but nodded regardless.

"Sit..please." Rachel said adding the please just in case it sounded too bossy, which she was known to do sometimes.

He did as he was told and continued to stare at her, taking a sip of some of his water.

"I just want to know that if I do tell you, that it won't be awkward or anything like that."

Finn felt even more confused, but once more found himself nodding.

"There is something that I like about you…like I'm attracted to, and last night confirmed it. I just…I want to kiss you again." She said finally admitting it, but now feeling even more nauseous at the way he was staring at her with his eyes wide open.

"Wha-what?" Finn asked almost too shocked to even form anymore words.

Rachel just sat staring back at him. "Please don't pretend you didn't hear what I said…"

Finn just gulped, feeling how dry his throat was even after drinking the amount of water he had.

"You wan-want to kiss me?" Finn said almost sounding robotic and stupid. It wasn't really his fault, and Rachel couldn't blame him, I mean this was something really huge she was telling him. But Rachel really liked Finn…she needed to get it out in the open.

Rachel just nodded once more "May I?" Rachel asked, now standing up. Making Finn sit up straight and gulp almost instantly.

"What…wait you mean now?" Finn said looking around the training room, as if someone would magically appear.

Rachel just nodded, as if it was such a simple thing she was asking of him. Finn on the other hand looked shocked at her behavior, and even Rachel couldn't explain why she needed to do this. She wanted to kiss him, she needed to kiss him.

Finn continued to look around the room while Rachel leaned down, but almost hesitated as she almost reached his lips.

He just stared at her, and closed his eyes and almost jumped as her lips finally connected with his.

His body reacted almost instantly and his lips moved along with hers, he felt her hands go to his shoulders and softly squeeze as she kissed him deeper. He could smell their sweat combined, and it was odd how he liked it.

His eyes went wide when he realized what he was letting happen, he couldn't let this happen…but it was so hard to actually stop it. Her lips were so soft, and they tasted amazing….but he told himself he couldn't with her, even though he technically kissed her first.

He grabbed her waist and softly pushed back, and breaking the kiss. He saw the way she just stared at him, and had this weird almost sort of grin on her face. Like she had done what she wanted.

He stared at her and gulped once more, shaking his head, but noticing his hands were still on her waist quickly letting her go and standing up, now completely towering over her.

"We can't do this Rachel…" he said looking down at her, and noticing the smile slowly disappear. "I'm sorry…but we just can't."

Finn said noticing even more how she looked put off, but she just softly nodded.

"Can we just call it a day?" Rachel asked her voice very quiet.

Finn wanted to say no, that they had so much to do…but he knew she was upset, so he just nodded.

As she was walking he sighed "Rachel, please don't be angry with me…" He said loud enough for her to hear. She stopped walking, he noticed her head drop a bit, and then continue walking out the door.

He knew this was the right thing to do, so why did he feel like such an asshole? He liked Rachel…that was the issue.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel spent the next part of her morning just laying in bed, wondering how everything got so crazy. She had liked Finn more than she had intended to, but she did. And he pretty much had been acting all hot and cold with her. One minute he kisses her and then next he is letting her kiss him, but pushing her off.

She didn't get guys, why did they have to act this way? She groaned and closed her eyes, pulling the covers over her face and keeping them there.

It was only the knock that made her take her cover off and stare at the door. She knew it was probably Finn to train, but she really wasn't in the mood. She sat up, and dragged her feet out and let them dangle off of her bed, she stared once more at the door.

The knock continued "Rach…are you there? Can you please open the door." Finn said leaning his head on the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she was angry, and it was all his fault, and in all honesty he wasn't even sure why he did in fact push Rachel off. He really liked her, and the fact that she admitted that she liked him….maybe that was the part that scared him.

Rachel pursed her lips and finally got herself off the bed, she didn't even care that she was still in her pj's, or the fact that her hair must look probably like a mess.

She opened the door softly, allowing only her head to peer out.

"What?" She asked with her most stern voice.

"I…I um, I thought we were training today? We don't have much more time together…." Finn was half telling the truth, he did want to train her and help her with her role, but he was also here for other reasons.

"I think I might skip today….I'm sorry Finn, I'm just not feeling all that well." Rachel said, now she was the one telling half a truth, she truly did want to train to perfect her role, but she really wasn't wanting to with the way she felt about Finn.

"Can I come in? Please…." Finn asked almost pleading with her.

Rachel sighed and nodded, she wanted to shake her head but the way he was staring at her made it easy for her to oblige.

Opening the door wider so he could come in, and walking a bit further so he was able to come in fully.

Finn stared down at her and looked at what she was wearing, and his smile appeared almost instantly.

Rachel felt even more nervous and stared at him, not sure what he wanted.

"Can we sit?" He asked looking over at her bed.

Rachel shrugged but walked after him, as he led them to her bed.

He sat down and just stared at Rachel.

Rachel gulped, but nothing helped with what he did next. His hand went up to her head and he softly pushed some of it down, almost mortifying Rachel with knowing it was probably all over the place.

But it looked like Finn wasn't thinking it was crazy or ugly, and instead of taking his hand away from her hair, he softly placed it on her cheek and laid it there.

He pulled her chin up to make her lock eyes with him. Rachel wasn't even sure what he was doing, but she liked it.

He leaned in and his lips finally crashed onto hers. His tongue entering almost immediately.

There were fireworks going off in Rachel's head. But she wasn't really sure why he was doing this, did he feel bad for turning her down yesterday? But her mind swiftly let those thoughts go, when his hands slowly went down to her waist and slowly scrunch her shirt and pull it over her head.

Within minutes they were completely naked. Rachel wasn't even sure how it happened, it was like her body and mind took over, and she was just sitting back and enjoying the view.

Finn made sure to kiss every spot on her neck, making Rachel arch her neck up and allow him more room.

She wasn't sure what made her stop him, or pull his face to look at her. "Finn…whoa, wait." Rachel said panting.

He stared at her, lips swollen and beet red from kissing. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as he traced small circles on her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked, looking at him as if she knew what the answer was, but she wanted to make sure.

Finn smiled and leaned over her once more, he was almost completely on top of her, but he knew how to manage to not get all of his weight on her. He placed his lips once more on her lips and pushed her hair out of his way.

"Does that answer your question?"

She chuckled and nodded. "I guess I just wasn't sure since you kind of gave me the cold shoulder and pushed me off yesterday…."

He shook his head "That was me being stupid….I've liked you since the minute I saw you…."

Rachel felt the blush appear and was now taking effect on just aware she was that she was completely naked in front of Finn. But somehow all of that went away when he kissed her once more.

Her hands went to his head and softly tangled his hair into little fists.

His hands directed their way down to her waist and pulled her up a little to get her in better angle. His eyes couldn't help where they landed, she looked so amazing and he felt nervous now. Like he didn't want to hurt her in any way possible.

"It's okay…" Rachel said pulling his face to look at her "I want you to…" she said reading his expression.

He nodded, but still felt super nervous. They kissed more and his heart started beating faster and faster with every inch that they kept getting closer to that entrance into the next really complicated situation.

As soon as he entered Rachel, those thoughts went away, the only person he concentrated on was the tiny brunette in front of him. He made slow movements as to not get too riled up and too excited, but the way Rachel kept moaning and holding onto him, made his whole body want to move faster.

It seemed like Rachel thought the same thing, making his body move with hers.

"Finn…..?"

Both of their bodies went rigid when they heard another person's voice by the door. How the hell did they not hear the door being opened? Or a possible knock.

The voice was Puck, and one look over at the door from both of them, confirmed who they were looking at.

Puck just stared almost too shocked at what he was seeing, and shocked that both of them were naked and doing what they were doing.

"Uh…" He said once more before exiting the door and shutting it really hard.

Rachel stared at Finn and saw the exact same expression….fear.

"I have to talk to him…." Finn said, getting off of Rachel and cursing the fact that he didn't lock the door. But he hadn't expected to do this…even though he knew that was what he wanted to do.

He started hurriedly placing his clothes back on, and before he exited the room he stared at Rachel. "Everything will be okay…."

Rachel smiled and nodded, but when he left the room….she knew it might not be.

What did they just do?

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel's heart was pounding as the time passed and Finn was still not back, what had gone down? And why did they have to let emotions get the best of them?

In all honesty, Rachel was excited because Finn basically was saying he too felt the same way….but now it was so much more complicated, and that much harder to say goodbye when the time came.

The knock came very quickly, and was opened before she could say come in. Finn's face looked red and flushed, like he was running and it seemed like he was out of breath.

"What happened?" Rachel asked rather quickly.

Finn swallowed really hard, and exhaled before he began to speak. "I-I spoke with him…."

Rachel could see that it was definitely not good from Finn's expression. "What did he say?"

Finn dropped his gaze and licked his lips, this was the part he hadn't really wanted to say. "It was fine, he said he wouldn't say anything to anyone…."

"Okay that's great…." Rachel said smiling but quickly dropping it "But there is more to it than that right?"

Finn just nodded as if he too couldn't believe what had happened.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Rachel asked now crossing her arms, feeling the cold start to hit her. She wasn't even aware that she was only in her tank top and underwear.

"One of the corporal's heard my conversation with him…..and I don't think he is as kind as Puck is….."

Rachel felt her stomach tighten, she knew it was bad, she didn't even have to ask anymore to know that whatever and whoever this person was, wasn't going to be too shy on getting what happened between them out there to everyone.

"So what does that mean?" Rachel asked knowing all too well that it definitely wasn't something nice and pretty.

"Well if my dad finds out….I just-I don't even know honestly, the thing about my dad that you have to understand is….well let's just say he isn't too keen on the enemies sleeping together."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and stared at Finn as if she was a little shocked at his response.

"So I'm the enemy?" Rachel asked with her voice getting a bit higher than she intended to.

"No-No that's not what I meant…." Finn sighed "I just meant that you are from a different world than we are….your type of people…."

Finn knew it was the wrong thing to say, and he wanted to physically punch himself when he saw the hurt expression on her face. Everything was definitely coming out horrible.

"MY type of people? What kind is that?" Rachel asked raising her voice at each passing word.

"Rachel….I just…everything is coming out wrong. I just….I am just trying to say that. Ugh, never mind…." He said noting that it wasn't really getting him anywhere and it seemed like the longer he kept talking, the more she got aggravated with him.

"You know what? I think you should go…..Because my type of people don't really want to see the likes of your type of people."

Rachel said grabbing the rest of his stuff off the ground and throwing it to him, before walking to the door and opening it for him to leave.

Finn closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the tension on his shoulders get worse. As he turned to look at Rachel once more before finally exiting the door, he couldn't get one word in before she slammed the door in his face.

Why did he have to act that way? It seemed like his diarrhea mouth liked to take over on the worst possible moments. He didn't mean what he said, but he wasn't even sure how else to explain it.

He needed to find out what was going to happen to not only him, but to Rachel as well.

Even before he got to his room he was stopped by one of his mates with a letter that said his dad needed to see him. He pursed his lips as he realized that this was going to be it.

0o0

His jaw tightened and locked as he heard his dad through the doors saying 'come in'.

When Finn entered though he couldn't really tell how his dad felt or if he was even angry with him since his face was down, looking at some papers on his desk.

"Sit down…." His dad instantly said with his most stern voice.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Finn asked, knowing full well what this was about.

"Want to cut the crap son?" His dad looked at him as if he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with him, taking his glasses off and placing them neatly on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, not wanting to break his story, even though he knew that his dad wouldn't take that at all.

"Want to tell me what is going on between you and that Berry girl? And please don't act stupid, I wasn't born yesterday."

"N-nothing sir, in all honesty….nothing is going on." Finn lied through his teeth and even his dad could see that. Why was it so hard to lie to his dad? I mean he had done it so many times before, but it seemed like this lie was much harder than the rest.

"Oh so you practically yelling at Puckerman about 'Rach means more to them than you will understand' to him had absolutely nothing to do with miss Berry?"

Finn felt his heart start to pound just a little bit deeper and he could sense that his story wasn't going to hold up, but he couldn't tell his dad the truth, and he wasn't even sure why the hell not.

"That's another girl sir, it's most definitely not miss Berry."

His dad raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "I am having a bit of trouble believing that son, because I have multiple witnesses that say you and miss Berry were looking pretty cozy a few times at the ball."

Finn shook his head almost instantly "Sir, I was just trying to be nice to her, I don't have any romantic feelings towards her at all. She is just my trainee…."

His dad placed his glasses back on and nodded "If I were to believe you, as you call this nothing, be it as it may….you won't have any problems being the one to let her know that you will be switching with Mr. Puckerman, so he can finish training miss Berry, would you?"

Those words cutting him like ice, he was definitely not expecting that.

"Uh oh…um, but why can't I be the one to finish up with her? She's only got a week left….sir." Finn wanted to curse how easily his dad was trying to get him into this little lie, and the fact that Finn was almost falling in that trap. But he would be heartbroken if Puck got to finish training her, when he was the one who wanted to.

"I thought you didn't want this job in the first place, now if you are being truthful and nothing is going on….that wouldn't be an issue. So I don't want to hear anything more about it, I've already made the transfer, so please inform miss Berry that you will no longer be her trainer. That's all for now, if you may shut the door on the way out please…."

Before long Finn was walking out his dads office and walking towards Rachel's room to let her know of the news….how the hell was he supposed to say that to her?

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Finn stood outside her bedroom door for who knows how long, contemplating how he was going to get the words out, he knew she was still angry with him for his stupidity and not knowing how to talk to her, so maybe she wouldn't be upset with him...only problem was, he was upset by all of it.

He closed his eyes before he took his hand and stared at the mahogany colored door, noticing the specks of yellow that almost seemed to glow now that he was staring at it as intently as he was. The two knocks seemed to gravitate him back towards the ground, and making him feel a little more sick.

He could hear shuffling past the door, and footsteps recede, then the door swung open revealing Rachel, with her hair now up in a bun and in her pajama's from the other day.

He was half-expecting her to just shut the door in his face, but he guessed it was his expression that made her open the door and allow him in.

He nodded and stepped inside, looking around and noticing that she had cleaned up. He allowed the silence penetrate the air and sighed as he noticed she was looking a little less patient, clearing her throat.

"I just came with orders…." Finn finally spoke, feeling a weird chill hit him. He didn't need to look at Rachel to know she was staring right at him, she was sitting right next to him on her bed with her hands neatly placed on her thighs.

"As of now, I am officially no longer your base coach…." He noticed Rachel sit up straight and shuffle her feet, as if she wanted to say something but decided best not to. "Puck will be taking over, and finish up with your training, if you have any questions…please refer to major Hudson…."

Rachel could see the struggle through his words, and noticed he hadn't wanted to say those to her. Her stomach turned at the thought that Finn wasn't going to be her trainer anymore, sure she was mad at him and she wanted to say a few more things from the fight before….but that didn't mean she wanted to stop training with him, and they only had a bit longer and she had to leave….why was his dad doing this?

"I have to go…." Finn said now standing up, not once looking her in the face. He was stopped mid-stand when Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Just like that?" Rachel said, her voice squeaking up.

Finn closed his eyes, looking down at the tiny hand wrapped around his hand, and allowing her to lace her fingers with his.

"Don't make this harder than it is Rachel….please."

Finn so desperately wanted to just bend down and kiss her, he needed her to know it wasn't his fault, nor his choice….but he just couldn't.

"What? Why is he doing this? Please talk to me…." Rachel said now standing up and squeezing his hand. Her eyes beginning to water.

Finn knew she was about to cry, because he also felt it himself, it was heartbreaking to see her this upset….making him want to just march up to his dads office and just say that he wasn't going to allow this to happen, but his dad wouldn't allow this and would definitely do anything in his power to not have them be together any longer.

"You are wasting your breath…." Finn said closing his eyes as she grabbed on tighter to his hand, now wrapping her other hand around his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and got so angry….please Finn." She was now allowing her tears to overcome her, she felt a little pathetic that she was almost begging him, but she didn't want to lose him as her trainer, because that meant she was probably not going to see him any longer, because if his dad so badly didn't want them to train together anymore, he would definitely make it his mission to have them not even see each other.

Finn didn't want her to do that, it made it worse, and now he just wanted to grab her and kiss her. He saw the hurt in her eyes as he pulled his hand away from her and finally staring at her, he so badly just wanted wipe the tears away, she just looked so sad….but he shouldn't even be here right now, if he knew his dad he knew he would be having someone spy to see how long it took him to do this.

"I'm sorry…" Finn said once more before opening the door and leaving her crying by the bed.

Finn felt the tears surface and he had to fight the urge, when he noticed one of the corporals staring at him and writing a few notes down. He cleared his throat, tucking his shirt down and walking away, leaving the one person he just wanted to hold. He had never hated his dad more than he had right at this moment.

0o0

Finn was wrong, he could hate his dad more than that moment when he left Rachel's room, right at this moment he was cursing his dads name as he saw Rachel from across the room and Puck reaching her side. That was supposed to be him, he was the one who met her here at the hall, and his blood was almost boiling as he saw Puck put his hand on the small of her back, leading her out.

"Fuck…" Finn said loud enough for the rest of the table to hear, making some of them whisper, and a few giggle at his accidental and dumb blabber mouth.

Would his dad be angry if he kind of just passed by to check up on them? No, right? I mean he just wanted to make sure it was going alright, but what if one of his dads 'guards' were right outside or just waiting for Finn to show up.

This was going to be really hard for him.

0o0

Rachel hadn't slept, she had thought that last night had been some weird misunderstanding and maybe that it had never happened, but when 5am hit her alarm clock, it definitely dawned on her that it had been nothing more than a nightmare.

Not only had she lost Finn as a trainer, and maybe a potential boyfriend for later, but she had gained Puck as a trainer, and yes they had been pretty civil at the ball….but that didn't mean she wanted him to replace Finn.

She just wanted to know why Finn's dad wanted this to happen, Finn had mentioned that someone had overheard Puck's conversation with Finn, but hadn't thought that this would be the outcome.

When she reached the hall, she tried her hardest to look for Finn, and maybe they could talk for at least a bit, but Puck spotted her before she could find Finn's face in the crowd.

"Hey…" Puck said waving at her, too enthusiastically.

Rachel tried her hardest to smile as much as she could, but she could only do so much. She waved but didn't say anything.

"I know…" Puck said noticing her smile falter a little as he reached her. "Let's go…" He said not wanting to make this even more weird and uncomfortable, grabbing her back and taking her to the training room.

0o0

Puck had received the letter about training Rachel that same night, his stomach clenched at the thought that he would be replacing Finn. He knew that Finn would definitely be upset about this, and he wasn't wanting to cause any friction between him and Finn, so this was not one that he could add to his 'happy list'.

He groaned as he noticed her enter the hall and he had hoped Finn wasn't around to notice their interaction, and he had easily spotted Rachel's almost frown-smile when he finally stepped in front of her, he could feel how sad she almost seemed just by looking at her…he knew this was going to be a lot harder than he had initially thought.

0o0

He had thought training was going well…that was until not even 20 minutes into training (which he had to say, Rachel was definitely a lot tougher than he had expected), and Rachel had tears coming down her face.

He had thought at first that it had been something he did, that maybe he pushed her too hard or did or said something that caused her to cry, maybe something that wasn't like Finn's training.

"I'm sorry…." Rachel said trying to not look and sound as pathetic as she felt.

He waved his arm and sighed, looking at her, trying not to say so much knowing this had to do with Finn.

"I just, don't get this the wrong way, I like working with you….I just wasn't aware of how much I was going to miss Finn." She said closing her eyes and wiping away at the fallen tears.

He shrugged and stepped forward, allowing enough space so as to not make her feel uncomfortable. "I get it, you two were involved and liked each other…maybe more than I am understanding, and I don't want to sound crude but let's be honest…It's me we are talking about so I'm just going to lay it on you, mainly because I know you will take it well, and the other part is because I just can't contain it any longer. I am sorry about what happened to you two, but did you really think you two would be together after this? I know I am sounding like an ass, and again I will apologize beforehand…" He saw the way Rachel raised and eyebrow, and was already looking offended at his comments.

"You and Finn, sorry to say this, but you two lead two separate and completely different sets of lives. Two which are very, very demanding…I know you two must have liked each other a lot, I mean Finn definitely had some sort of feelings towards you, otherwise he wouldn't have risked himself the way he did…especially against his dad. But you came here for a reason, am I right? You came here to finish this training and you are going to one: stop the tears, and 2: buck up….I'm going to tip—top shape you up like never before. That's what you wanted right?"

Rachel stared in shock at everything that Puck was saying, because he was completely right, but how was she supposed to just automatically push her feelings aside, especially when she knew Finn meant more to her than she was allowing herself to know. As much as it hurt to hear some of the stuff Puck was saying, she knew it was out of respect for not only herself but for Finn as well. And she now understood what Finn was trying to say to her last night. He was just trying to let her know that they came from two different worlds, and maybe they just weren't meant to work out, that was the main reason she never wanted to get involved with him….the whole 'bye' of it all. How was she supposed to say bye forever to him?

She closed her eyes once more and nodded "Yes, let's get to work…." Rachel said knowing that if she continued today, it almost meant knowing she would eventually have to say bye to Finn.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rachel had tried so hard to get Finn off of her mind, but the more she continued to practice with Puck, the more she continued to compare things that Puck did that wasn't like Finn. She knew she was being a bit of a pain and she could sense Puck getting more and more frustrated with her, but everything he did was the opposite of what Finn would do and it was just starting to irritate her.

She had been trying her hardest, but Puck didn't seem to think it was enough. She had taken a few breaks, 2 of them to pee, 1 to try to stop herself from crying again, and the last one to take off her t-shirt and be in her white tank top. She had noticed Puck staring at her a bit odd as she swung the shirt off of her head and he immediately turned away as if he had seen something bad. Rachel just shrugged it off.

"Rachel! Why are you going under that? No, no, no…." Puck groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat, he looked so worn out, not from training but from following Rachel around telling her a different way to do it.

"Puck, please don't yell at me when I'm used to doing it this way…." Rachel said exasperated, and looking like she was about to start crying.

"No, definitely no water works….okay?" Puck said raising his eyebrow.

Rachel licked her bottom lip and sighed, looking down at the ground and contemplating whether or not to ask how much longer they had. She knew that she wasn't taking it as serious as she had to, but right now nothing seemed too important.

"I'm sorry….can we get some water?"

Puck looked at the clock on the overhead compartment on the corner, and looked like he wanted to argue they still had so much to do, but seemed like even with saying he thought they should continue…he knew it wouldn't get him far, plus he kind of could use some sustenance to drain the next few hours.

"If I say yes, will you promise to pick it up?" Puck asked, knowing this might be a little too much, and he might be pushing it a tad.

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded, feeling the heat pulse through her veins and the sweat push through her tank top. If she didn't know it better she could see Puck looking at her and if it wasn't for her turning her attention back to him, he would have continued to check her out.

"Alright, let's go get a small food and water break….you lead." Puck said, shaking his head at staring at her the way he was, he wasn't sure why he felt kind of in a way guilty, like as if Finn had claimed her and she wasn't allowed to be stared at or thought about the way Puck was just right now.

Rachel smiled her white and perfect smile and started walking, patting her hair away from her skin.

Once again his mind racing as he now stared at her round butt, feeling his cheeks blush and he once again had to remind himself that this was 'not okay'.

0o0

Finn had tried his hardest to not go over to the training room, his mind racing on what was going on, and why he wasn't the one doing the training. He decided to go on a run to try to clear his mind, but that didn't help, so his heart decided to think for him. He wasn't even sure where it was leading him….that was until he reached where his heart was leading and found himself outside the training room.

He closed his eyes, and contemplated looking through the small stained-glass window, knowing if he saw her it would be hard to leave.

He took a few deep breaths and peered in, luckily enough he was just tall enough to not have to tip toe to stare in and probably cause a ruckus and have them look his way, but when he looked inside he didn't see Puck or Rachel; the room was empty.

He scrunched his nose and tried thinking of where they could possibly be. The noise of laughter filled his ears and he immediately turned his attention to two very stunned faces.

Rachel seemed the most shocked and she stood in front of Finn with Puck by her side, with her mouth hanging open.

"Finn….what are you doing?" Rachel said, but she couldn't help feeling a little good at the fact that he was here right now, was he checking up on them? That made her heart ache in a good and bad way.

Finn looked down and then quickly back up, hoping that this wasn't going to end badly, for any of them.

"Yeah man, what are you doing?" Puck said raising his eyebrow, and giving him a cold look, but also feeling a little bad knowing the reason Finn was here right now.

Finn did the only thing he could and shrugged, making himself look like an oversized boy.

"I guess I kind of just wanted to um, you know, I-um just check up on how things were going." If Finn didn't' feel embarrassed enough, he felt his anger flare up when he noticed that this whole time Puck had his arm around Rachel.

Luckily he noticed Rachel hadn't seen his eyes dart to Puck's hand, but Puck had and he immediately let Rachel go.

"They are…okay." Rachel said, looking up at Puck and giving him a warm smile, because that was only partly true. It had been going horrible, but she didn't want to be completely mean to Puck, even though she knew he already felt the same.

"Yeah…to say the least." Puck said chuckling.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You guys seem a tad….cozy." Finn said looking back and forth.

Rachel could sense the annoyance in his voice, and she didn't need to see the cold stares he was throwing to Puck to realize he was for better or worse….jealous.

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about…." Puck said, he knew that it might not have been the best choice of words, but it was the only thing he could think of to say…it was already awkward as hell.

Finn shot him a look, "I didn't say I did, and there is nothing to worry about anyway. I'm no longer her trainer, so therefore it's not my responsibility or my problem."

Finn immediately regretted it the minute it left his mouth, he saw the way Rachel dropped her gaze and looked down, and if he saw a little closer he could see tears start to form on her eyes. He knew he was being an ass, but he couldn't afford to lose his rank right now…he worked too hard for it, and was it worth it? Was she worth it?

"Ouch, isn't that a little harsh dude?" Puck said finally allowing the silence to break. Puck realized speaking up to Finn was probably not the best solution right now, but he was being extra mean and Puck knew that Finn didn't mean any of that, especially given the circumstances, the fact that he looked almost disgusted with himself as soon as he said it.

Finn didn't even know what to say, and he felt almost like he wasn't being himself right now, his mind was racing and his heart was thumping.

Rachel tried her hardest to not stare up at Finn because if she did she would cry, and crying in front of people was the worst….unless she was acting….but crying in front of the man she truly cared about, might even love, and just another person was even worse.

"Why are you even here if you don't care? Come on Rachel, let's get back to work….." Puck said, finally grabbing her by the arm and leading her back inside the room.

Finn was left by himself staring at the door, and his heart aching as he was still shocked by his actions and words. Why would he say that? He knew right when he saw the way she reacted to his horrible words that he did care more about her than he wanted to admit to himself, and not only that but…she was worth it. He needed to tell his dad this, and he honestly didn't care if he got suspended or worse…but at this point it didn't really matter.

0o0

"Rachel….please…." Puck said giving her a half-smile, knowing if he did his full smile she would probably smack him and he didn't need that right now.

He had felt so bad for her, Finn's words still playing in his mind and he could only assume through hers as well. Why would Finn say that? He knew it was a lie, yet he still chose to say it to her? Was he doing it because he was mad at Puck? Puck just couldn't understand….and sure, he had his share of being an ass to girls, but then again he never truly cared about a girl, especially the way they did and so maybe you did stupid shit when you were with that other person. I guess Puck would never know.

He watched as she curled her legs up and pulled them to her chest and sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm surprised you have tears left…."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sniffled once more, her eyes felt like humongous marshmallows and she couldn't take crying anymore, her head was pounding from not only crying but from the intense workout.

"I can't do this anymore…." Rachel said staring up at Puck. "Maybe I shouldn't be here any longer…."

Puck stared at her a bit shocked and not even sure what he should say to her.

"I think I'm just going to go up to Major Hudson and call it quits a week early…."

Rachel knew that if she did this she would most likely regret it, but how was she supposed to be in the same area as Finn and have him treat her this way, and yet not be able to be near him. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears once again pushing their way back up. Trying her hardest but not very well to keep them down.

"Look Rachel, I know what he said was not okay, and I'm not excusing what he did or said, but he is hurt….why else would he have been here checking up on us? Not for kicks…I am sure it's killing him as much as it's killing you. You have one week left…just toughen it up, and see how it goes. Okay?"

Rachel pouted her lips and huffed, before realizing maybe Puck was right….she needed to finish this….and try to get Finn out of her mind. How was she supposed to do that?

Puck smiled "By staying positive…." He read her mind and winked at her.

"You know, you should be a counselor or some crazy shit like that…."

"Well I have been told I am pretty enough..."

Rachel once again rolled her eyes, wiped her eyes and smiled "This is going to suck though….and I'm not sure I'll be able to continue knowing Finn feels that way, or even if he doesn't that I can't be with him….."

Puck was about to protest but a knock interrupted him.

"Miss Berry, you are being called by Major Hudson. Says it's urgent…." A skinny guy with very frizzy brown hair poked his head in and stared at the two of them.

Rachel nodded and turned her attention back to Puck.

He shrugged immediately not even sure himself what this was about.

"Positive…." Puck said once more before watching her leave the room.

Rachel's heart was racing as she stared straight ahead, thankful her legs weren't giving up on her. Maybe Finn's dad was just going to have her quit early before she got a chance to talk to him….if she was that was.

Her heart immediately started to do somersaults when she noticed that Finn was sitting outside his dad's office, his head down and his hands on his lap…he looked like a puppy who just got shunned.

It was as if Finn sensed she was there and lifted his head, Rachel could almost feel his emotions and she could see he in a way wanted to tell her something with his eyes, but she was escorted into his dads office and a lingering feeling that this could go two ways.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello Miss Berry...please take a seat."

Rachel felt her heart beating through her shirt, and wanted to close her eyes realizing she was still in her work out clothes, and she probably looked absolutely crazy, with not just her clothes, but the fact that her eyes were puffy and a little swollen.

She did as she was told, and continued to stare at him, even though he was a much older man, he seemed way past his years; almost as if war must have messed him up.

He looked up from whatever he was staring at in his desk, and smiled at Rachel.

"Finn says you are a very fine trainee, and you are doing a great job."

Rachel smiled back at him, "Well thank you sir, but that's all Finn, he's a great teacher."

She could sense he was almost in a way testing her, and her pulse was through the roof right now.

He placed his glasses on the table next to his water, and cleared his throat.

"You must be wondering why you are here I am sure. Am I right?"

Rachel had the need to want to laugh in a way, because of course she wanted to know, mainly because Finn was just sitting right outside.

"Well I won't dilly dally much longer, you see miss Berry, my son has a tendency to kind of...well as talented and courageous as he is, he tends to overstep his boundaries and sometimes he is caught in a lie...and whenever my son has feelings towards someone, not that he has had many of experiences to go on, but let's just say he becomes overly possesive and needy."

Rachel felt a little uncomfortable with how he was talking about Finn, but she knew to keep quiet, and instead found herself nodding along and placing her hands neatly in her laps.

"I'm not sure if you are following me here miss Berry, but what I am trying to get at...well it seems like my son has came forward and said you two have been having romantic feelings towards each other...now before I ask the inevitable question, I want the truth miss Berry, is that clear?"

It almost seemed as if the room somehow shrunk, and his eyes were almost boaring into her skin, making her feel extremely small. Finn had said this to his dad, which meant he did care...her heart was breaking for so many mixed feelings going on in her head and heart.

"What happens to Finn?"

He seemed almost stunned by her question, he wasn't expecting that, but he nodded.

"Well he will lose his rank, miss Berry...we here at this base keep everything strictly professional, and I can't have this going public, knowing full well that it'll be a scandal and given you talents...well you'll be going onto your show, and it'll be out there...and I can't have that...you see where I'm going with this?"

Rachel nodded "Yes, I am perfectly aware of where this is headed Mr. Hudson..."

Mr. Hudson once again seemed almost stunned by her response, he grabbed his glasses and placed them back on.

"Okay, so again Miss Berry, I will ask you if you had any sort of romantic feelings for my son, Finn, and had any relations to him?"

Rachel shook her head. "No Sir, Mr. Finn Hudson, was nothing more than a loyal friend and a trusted trainer...maybe if you started treating your son with a little more respect, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place. Will that be all?"

Mr. Hudson cleared his throat once more, stared at her and nodded. "Send Finn back in if you will." He ignored her last comment, but Rachel could tell it was eating at him a little.

Rachel nodded, got up and turned to face him once more "You should give him a break, he deserves it...have a good day, and thank you for allowing the time I had here..."

Rachel saw the smile appear from behind the mustache, and with that she exited the room.

Finn's head shot up and stared at Rachel, immediately standing up.

Rachel shook her head and stopped him from speaking.

"Lie...don't say we had anything going on." She quietly whispered to him rather quickly.

He stared at her confused, isn't that what she wanted him to do? To be honest with his dad?

"You'll lose your rank Finn, I said we were nothing more than friends. Go in there and say the same thing, meet me in my room after..."

With a soft squeeze of his arm, she left him there standing and staring after her, still as confused as ever.

He knew she had a plan, at least she seemed like she did, but it was still very weird. He decided best to just do as Rachel was asking.

He closed his eyes, before entering his dads office and explaining that he was just overly exhausted, and that he made that up because he didn't want anything else to come up, and that he wasn't in his right mind today.

His dad seemed at least semi-convinced, and excused him, telling him to take the day off to relax.

With that he was off to meet Rachel at her room, hoping more than anything that she did still want something to do with him, he wouldn't be able to bear it if she hated him, or didn't care for him as he did her, and that just maybe she would forgive him for the things he said.

He hadn't even realized how late it was by the time he got to her room, and curfew was in like 10 minutes. He needed to see Rachel, and explain all of this to her. His stomach clenched as he knocked on her door.

TBC...

A/N: I'MMMMM BACK! I am so sorry for the long waited updates, for those of you asking if I will continue my other stories; yes I will, but please be patient, I've got a lot going on, plus it's not easy writing these stories, knowing that Cory is no longer with us. I know it's not such a long chapter, but I needed this filler chapter to go onto my next chapter where it's going to be a bit more drama. Hope you enjoyed, please comment and let me know. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The knock made her heart immediately pound through her chest, knowing it had to be Finn.

Finn smiled as Rachel opened the door, and smiled even wider as she pulled him by the arm, closing the door behind him.

"Soooo?" She said staring at him, before he could say anything else.

He just continued to smile, and stare at her.

"Finn, what did he say?" Rachel seemed to be getting more and more irritated by the minute.

He chuckled, knowing he couldn't keep teasing her that way.

"I'm sorry, but he just said to take the rest of the day off, it seemed like he believed me...but then again, I've been known to be wrong about these things."

She rolled her eyes, and playfully patted him on the arm.

"Does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" He said, giving her the most adorable half-smile, that melted her heart and made her weak at the knees.

She once again couldn't help rolling her eyes, because she knew, that he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"How could I be? You are adorable Finn Hudson, and I missed you, but I hope you didn't mean anything you said back there."

He shook his head, "I never meant those words, and I never meant to hurt you...the minute it came out of my mouth, was the minute I regretted it. I just was so angry seeing you with Puck, and that you seemed to be so fine without me. I missed you too...so much, it hurt."

She immediately smiled, feeling her cheeks start to almost hurt right after.

"You mean that?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, but instead of saying anything, he grabbed her by the waist, lowering his arms and pulling her softly into his stomach. Bending down, and placing his lips on hers, allowing her to let him gently kiss her, and slowly slipping his tongue in, making her giggle.

He slowly pulled away, and continued staring at her, pushing her hair behind her ear, and gently kissing her forehead.

"Hey, what do you say about getting out of here?"

She pulled back to stare at him, rather confused, and a little shocked, mainly because if memory served her correctly Finn never broke the rules.

"Um, Finn...it's like 6 minutes till curfew, you never break curfew."

He shook his head. "I don't really care right now, I hate being stuck here all the time. I want to go watch a movie with my girlfriend."

She raised her eyebrow "Oh we're using labels, are we?"

He laughed and shrugged "Mmm maybe..."

She smiled "Okay, well if you insist, but Finn, won't you get in trouble?"

He shook his head "Not if you know a way that no one will find out." He said winking at her, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the door.

She giggled as she followed him, as he lead the way, still grabbing her by the hand, lacing their fingers together.

Every so often Rachel would glance behind her, making sure no one could see them. If they were caught, who knows what could happen.

0o0

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Finn said whispering right near her ear.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly, and in front of her was a cute little bench with engravings throughout it, and beautiful water lilies in the background. Her smile appeared almost immediately after.

"Sooo, do you like it?"

She nodded, and walked towards the bench, staring at it as if she hadn't seen anything like it.

"I decided I would rather take you somewhere more personal?"

Rachel just continued to stare at the bench in front of her, and looked back to see Finn just smiling down at her, as if he was impressed that she liked it so much.

"Wait, did you make this?" She said, as she noticed it read 'F.H.' inscribed in the middle.

He chuckled, and shook his head "Nah, but I was here when it was built, my dad and I used to come down here, almost every chance we could...to I guess escape when I was younger, but then things changed." he looked away, out into the pond, and squinted his eyes.

"When you were old enough to join the army?" Rachel could almost read his mind, as she spoke up.

He shot a look over at her, almost shocked that she guessed exactly what he was thinking.

"How'd you figure?"

She shrugged, "I guess I could sort of read it in your eyes."

"We used to be so close, and I still come here once in a while, because it reminds me of the good times I used to have with him, but now it's almost like a piece of me was engraved on there, and I can't really get that part back."

Rachel pursed her lips, and stared back and forth between the bench and Finn.

"Well...come here." She said, grabbing his arm and leading him to where the bench was.

"here." She said, grabbing a piece of rock and engraving 'R.B + F.H' on the bench near the side.

He watched her as she blew away the small chunks that came off, and admired her work. His smile appeared rather quickly, and he couldn't help feel even more in love with her.

Grabbing her by the waist, slipping his hands near her stomach and squeezing her tightly, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you." was all that came out.

Rachel pushed forward, staring at him as if shocked, but her smile appeared right after.

"You mean that?" She said, giving him the sweetest smile she could give.

he nodded "Of course I do, I have since the moment you bossed me around"

she laughed and jumped into his arms, landing a few small pecks on his lips, before hugging him.

Finn gently placed her down, and pulled her down with him, as he sat on the bench, allowing Rachel to snuggle next to him, placing her feet on top of his thighs.

They sat there for who knows how long, they could sit there forever if they had the time.

0o0

"Finn...we are going to get caught. You do realize that, right?" She whispered, staring as Finn was laughing like a little boy, pulling her up to help her through the small window.

"Shush...Rachel, you are making too much noise."

Rachel rolled her eyes, because it had been Finn the one making all the ruckus.

She decided best to just not say anything, and push herself through this small opening to open on the other side for Finn.

"Finn, I'm going to get stuck..."

He looked around making sure no one could see them, or hear them.

"No, trust me, you are tiny enough, I've seen girls bigger than you sliding past that."

She shook her head, and finally got her leg through, looking back and forth, thinking she could hear someone in the corner.

"Babe, hurry and unlock the door." Finn whispered through the opening, he couldn't see or hear Rachel.

Before he knew it, the door was being unlocked, and shortly after opened.

He began to smile "See, wasn't so-" he stopped talking as he saw what was in front of him.

His dad was standing next to Rachel, with his hand on her shoulder, and one of his colleagues standing behind Rachel and his dad.

Rachel had her head slumped, looking extra guilty, and instantly Finn couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the one who pushed her to go with him, and now who knows what was going to happen.

"You coming inside son?" his dad said, making Finn feel extra tiny, knowing that it was more sinister than him being nice.

"Oh, no please don't be shy on my account. You apparently don't care about the rules around here, and neither does your trainee, so come in."

Finn felt his stomach contrast, and the pit of his insides boil, with anger and annoyance that his dad was making such a big deal out of this. He never once cut curfew, even though Finn wasn't excusing what he did, it still made him a little mad that his dad was reacting this way...but on the other hand, it was his dad he was talking about.

The only thing that made him feel even worse, was Rachel. What was going to happen with not just them, but with everything? His stomach turned as he realized this was definitely NOT okay.

TBC...


End file.
